vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Season One (Legacies)
The first season of Legacies was announced on May 11, 2018. http://tvline.com/2018/05/11/the-originals-spinoff-legacies-ordered-the-cw/ Season Summary Continuing the tradition of and , the story of the next generation of supernatural beings at The Salvatore School for the Young and Gifted. Klaus Mikaelson's daughter, 17-year-old Hope Mikaelson; Alaric Saltzman's twins, Lizzie and Josie Saltzman; and other young adults come of age in the most unconventional way possible, nurtured to be their best selves... in spite of their worst impulses. Will these young witches, vampires and werewolves become the heroes they want to be — or the villains they were born to be? Chapters TBA Antagonists TBA Plot For the last decade, the iconic heroes and villains of The Vampire Diaries and The Originals have captivated audiences worldwide. They left an enduring legacy of love and family in their wake, which continues in Legacies, a thrilling new drama that tells the story of the next generation of supernatural beings at The Salvatore Boarding School for the Young and Gifted. It’s here that Klaus Mikaelson’s daughter, 17-year-old Hope Mikaelson; Alaric Saltzman’s twins, Lizzie and Josie Saltzman ; and other young adults — including high-energy vampire MG, newly-triggered werewolf Rafael Waithe and the mysterious Landon Kirby — come of age in the most unconventional way possible, nurtured to be their best selves…in spite of their worst impulses. Will these young witches, vampires and werewolves become the heroes they want to be — or the villains they were born to be? As they fight to protect their secret, their town of Mystic Falls and eventually the world, they will have to rely on ancient folklore and tales to learn how to battle their far-reaching enemies. Cast/Characters For more information, see Character Appearances. |-|Main Cast= *Danielle Rose Russell as Hope Mikaelson (8/16) *Quincy Fouse as MG (7/16) *Peyton Alex Smith as Rafael Waithe (7/16) *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman (8/16) *Kaylee Bryant as Josie Saltzman (6/16) *Jenny Boyd as Lizzie Saltzman (6/16) *Aria Shahghasemi as Landon Kirby (6/16) |-|Special Guest Cast= *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan (2/16) *Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert (1/16) |-|Supporting Cast= *Demetrius Bridges as Dorian Williams (7/16) *Chris Lee as Kaleb (5/16) *Lulu Antariksa as Penelope Park (4/16) *Karen David as Emma Tig (4/16) *Ben Geurens as The Necromancer (2/16) *Ben Levin as Jed (2/16) *Selah Austria as Sasha Stoteraux (2/16) *Erinn Westbrook as Cassie (1/16) *Andreas Damm as Oliver (1/16) *Reznor Malalik Allen as Pedro (1/16) *Laken B. Giles as Cheryl (1/16) *Ayelet Zurer as Seylah (1/16)http://www.showfax.com/role_selection.cfm?l=1&t=1&p=182883 *TBA as Healing Teacherhttp://www.showfax.com/role_selection.cfm?l=4&t=1&p=183614 (0/16) *TBA as Lackey Wolf (0/16) *TBA as Wade (0/16) *TBA as Officious Guardhttp://www.showfax.com/role_selection.cfm?l=4&t=1&p=183875 (0/16) *TBA as Team Leader/Hazmat Guy (0/16) *TBA as Mr. Graysonhttp://www.showfax.com/role_selection.cfm?l=1&t=1&p=184208 (0/16) *TBA as Mrs. Grayson (0/16) *TBA as Ablahhttp://www.showfax.com/role_selection.cfm?l=1&t=1&p=184474 (0/16) *TBA as Niahttp://www.showfax.com/role_selection.cfm?l=1&t=1&p=185072 (0/16) *TBA as Kidhttp://www.showfax.com/role_selection.cfm?l=4&t=1&p=185086 (0/16) *TBA as Meredith Lilien (0/16) *TBA as Burrhttp://www.showfax.com/role_selection.cfm?l=1&t=1&p=185306 (0/16) *Douglas Taithttps://www.instagram.com/p/BrVnqINAh3z/ as TBA (0/16) *TBA as Ancient Werewolfhttp://www.showfax.com/role_selection.cfm?l=4&t=1&p=185622 (0/16) *TBA as Ancient Vampire (0/16) *TBA as Ancient Witch (0/16) |-|Guest Cast= *Sam Ashby as Connor (3/16) *Katie Garfield as Dana Lilien (3/16) *Jodi Lyn O'Keefe as Jo Laughlin (1/16) Episodes List: 2018 - 2019 Production News *Julie Plec will serve as an executive producer, along with Brett Matthews, Leslie Morgenstein and Gina Girolamo. *Filming started on June 4, 2018.https://www.spoilertv.com/2015/06/various-shows-production-dates.html *Production started on July 17, 2018 and ended in December 2018.https://www.spoilertv.com/2015/06/various-shows-production-dates.html *Chris Grismer directed 1x01.https://twitter.com/julieplec/status/1019615622718808064 *Michael A. Allowitz directed 1x02.https://twitter.com/MichaelAllowitz/status/1026152086642323456 *Nathan Hope directed 1x08.https://twitter.com/GuyDAlema/status/1051852589170679808 *Paul Wesley will be directing 1x11.https://tvline.com/2018/10/25/legacies-series-premiere-preview-the-originals-spinoff-explained/ *Each episode will be in the monster of the week format.https://www.tvguide.com/news/legacies-monster-of-the-week-format/ Trivia *''Legacies'' was originally picked up as a series for 13 episodes.https://www.spoilertv.com/2018/05/the-spoilertv-201819-known-episode.html **The CW ordered three more scripts, increasing the episode scripts from 13 to 16. Timeline TBA Multimedia Pictures |-|Promotional= Dark-Hope-cwlegacies-Twitter.jpg Dark-Josie-cwlegacies-Twitter.jpg Dark-Lizzie-cwlegacies-Twitter.jpg Dark-Alaric-cwlegacies-Twitter.jpg Dark-MG-cwlegacies-Twitter.jpg Dark-Landon-cwlegacies-Twitter.jpg Dark-Rafael-cwlegacies-Twitter.jpg Super Blood Wolf Moon-thesalvatoreschool.jpg 2019-Winter-Stream free-Hope-cwlegacies-Instagram.jpg 2019-Winter-Stream free-Alaric-cwlegacies-Instagram.jpg 2019-Winter-Stream free-Landon-cwlegacies-Instagram.jpg Stream5-Hope-cwlegacies-Twitter.png Stream5-Josie-cwlegacies-Twitter.png Stream5-Lizzie-cwlegacies-Twitter.png Stream5-Alaric-cwlegacies-Twitter.png Stream5-MG-cwlegacies-Twitter.png Stream5-Landon-cwlegacies-Twitter.png Stream5-Rafael-cwlegacies-Twitter.png Salvatore Scool Colors-cwlegacies-Twitter.jpg Hope Mikaelson-Tribrid-cwlegacies-Twitter.jpg Alaric Saltzman-Headmaster-cwlegacies-Twitter.jpg Josie Saltzman-Witch-cwlegacies-Twitter.jpg Lizzie Saltzman-Witch-cwlegacies-Twitter.jpg MG-Vampire-cwlegacies-Twitter.jpg Rafael Waithe-Werewolf-cwlegacies-Twitter.jpg Landon Kirby-Human-cwlegacies-Twitter.jpg Salvatore_Scool_Administrator-thecwtvd-Instagram.jpg Stream free-Hope-cwlegacies-Twitter.jpg Stream free-Lizzie-cwlegacies-Twitter.jpg Josie-Lizzie-cwlegacies-Twitter.jpg Hope-Josie-Lizzie-cwlegacies-Twitter.jpg Josie-Lizzie-Alaric-cwlegacies-Twitter.jpg Hope Mikelson-MG-cwlegacies-Twitter.jpg Landon-cwlegacies-Twitter.jpg MG-Alaric-Landon-cwlegacies-Instagram.jpg Jeremy-cwlegacies-Twitter.jpg 2019-Winter-Tonight-Hope-cwlegacies-Instagram.jpg 2019-Winter-Tonight-Alaric-cwlegacies-Twitter.jpg 2019-Winter-Thursday-Rafael-cwlegacies-Twitter.jpg Tonight-9-8c-Jo-cwtvd-Twitter.jpg Tonight-9-8c-Alaric-thecwtvd-Instagram.jpg Tonight-9-8c-Matt-thecwtvd-Instagram.jpg Tonight-9-8c-Jeremy-thecwtvd-Instagram.jpg Tonight-Hope-Alaric-Matt-thecwtvd-Instagram.jpg Tonight-Hope-cwlegacies-Twitter.png Tomorrow-Alaric-cwlegacies-Twitter.jpg 2 Days-Hope-cwlegacies-Twitter.jpg 3 Days-Josie-cwlegacies-Twitter.jpg 4 Days-Penelope-MG-cwlegacies-Twitter.jpg 5 Days-Lizzie-cwlegacies-Twitter.jpg 6 Days-Aria-Hope-cwlegacies-Twitter.jpg One Week-Lizzie-Alaric-Josie-Aria-MG-Hope-cwlegacies-Twitter.jpg Alaric Saltzman-cwlegacies-Twitter.jpg Salvatore Boarding Scool-thesalvatoreschool-Instagram.jpg DS EG-Boarding Scool Envelope-cwlegacies-Twitter.jpg Caroline Forbes-cwtvd-Twitter.jpg Jeremy Gilbert-cwtvd-Twitter.jpg Alaric Saltzman-thecwtvd-Instagram.jpg Matt Donovan-cwtvd-Twitter.jpg Werewolf starter pack-cwlegacies-Twitter.jpg Vampire Dos and Donts-cwlegacies-Twitter.jpg Suprnatural Identity-1-cwlegacies-Twitter.jpg Suprnatural Identity-2-cwlegacies-Twitter.jpg Mystic Grill-cwtvd-Twitter.jpg Welcome to Mystic Falls-cwtvd-Instagram.jpg Legacies-TVLine Exclusive.jpg SeeHer-Kaylee Bryant-Julie Plec-Jenny Boyd.jpg|#SeeHer 2018-10-31-Happy_Birthday-Danielle_Rose_Russell.jpg|Oct 31, 2018 — 19 2018-11-01-Happy_Birthday-Kaylee_Bryant.jpg|Nov 1, 2018 — 21 |-|Behind the Scenes= 2018-12-07-_Danielle_Rose_Russell-Twitter.jpg|Danielle Rose Russell 2018-11-30-Kaylee Bryant-Jenny Boyd-Jodi Lyn OKeefe.jpg|Jenny Boyd, Jodi Lyn O'Keefe, Kaylee Bryant 2018-11-08-Jenny_Boyd-Twitter.jpg|Jenny Boyd 2018-11-01-Paul_Wesley.jpg The Mystic Falls Files-Vol 1.jpg 2018-10-22-Salvatore Stallions-TV Guide-Twitter.jpg|Oct 22, 2018 2018-10-22-TV Guide-Twitter.jpg|Oct 22, 2018 2018-10-15-Guy DAlema-Twitter.jpg|Oct 15, 2018 2018-10-02-Legacies chair-KSiteTV-Twitter.jpg|Oct 2, 2018 2018-08-29-Matt Davis-Zach Roerig.jpg|Matthew Davis, Zach Roerig Aug 29, 2018 2018-08-28-Chris Grismer-IG Story.jpg|©Chris Grismer Aug 28, 2018 2018-08-20-Danielle Rose Russell.jpg|Danielle Rose Russell Aug 20, 2018 2018-08-05-Michael Allowitz-Twitter.jpg|©Michael A. Allowitz Aug 5, 2018 2018-07-30-Danielle Rose-Matthew Davis-Twitter.jpg|Danielle Rose Russell July 30, 2018 2018-07-18-JuliePlec.jpg|July 18, 2018 ©Julie Plec 2018-07-13-Chris Grismer-IG Stories.jpg|July 13, 2018 ©Chris Grismer Candice King-Jenny Boyd.jpeg|Candice King, Jenny Boyd 2018-06-04-Jenny Boyd-Kaylee Bryant-Instagram.jpg|Jenny Boyd, Kaylee Bryant 2018-08-09-TVGuide-Lindsay MacDonald-Twitter-Legacies Hope Psychological Assessment.jpg 2018-08-09-TVGuide-Lindsay MacDonald-Twitter-Legacies Lizzie Psychological Assessment.jpg 2018-08-09-TVGuide-Lindsay MacDonald-Twitter-Legacies Josie Psychological Assessment.jpg 2018-08-09-TVGuide-Lindsay MacDonald-Twitter-Legacies MG Psychological Assessment.jpg 2018-08-09-TVGuide-Lindsay MacDonald-Twitter-Legacies Rafael Psychological Assessment.jpg 2018-08-10-TVGuide-Lindsay MacDonald-Twitter-Legacies Landon Psychological Assessment.png 2018-08-10-TVGuide-Lindsay MacDonald-Twitter-Legacies Alaric Psychological Assessment.png Videos Legacies Trailer First Look at Originals Spinoff TVLine Legacies Inside Legacies Series Tease The CW Watch The CW's Legacies Trailer Legacies Matthew Davis All New Alaric The CW Legacies Kaylee Bryant Josie's A Pussycat The CW Legacies Jenny Boyd Lizzie's Intensity The CW Legacies Aria Shahghasemi Landon's New World The CW Legacies This is Home The CW Legacies Surprise, You're a Werewolf! The CW References }} External links See also Category:Legacies Episode Guide Category:Legacies television series Category:Season